Tough Love
by Willow Malfoy
Summary: FemmeslashYuri Ginny esta consolando a Hermione y algo surge entre ambas... pero hay alguien más en el asunto. DHrG 4° Chapter UP
1. Default Chapter

Tough Love

Por:

Willow Malfoy

I Capitulo

La navidad había llegado a Hogwarts y con ella la alegría de todos los alumnos por poder pasar un par de semanas con sus familias o bien, divertirse en la escuela con sus amigos y atiborrarse en la cena navideña. 

Pero, en la torre de Gryffindor había alguien que no participaba en todo aquel jubilo; Hermione Granger, la cual estaba sentada en su cama y llorando como nunca. Sus lagrimas se debían a que unos días atrás había terminado con Ron Weasley, su ex novio y también ex amigo porque ahora ni el ni Harry Potter le dirigían la palabra.

Entre aquel mar de recuerdos, una voz tierna le dijo:

-Herms, debes bajar a comer algo. Te llevas aquí todo el día.

-No quiero bajar- replico, levantando la mirada. Vio a una muchacha pelirroja sonriéndole: Ginny.

-Supuse que no ibas a querer bajar-dijo-, así que te traje esto. 

Mostró a Hermione, una bandeja con tostadas y jugo de naranja.

-Gracias Ginny, pero yo no...

-Vas a comer-dijo la pelirroja sin darle tiempo a la chica de replicar-. Y también tienes que alegrarte. Mañana es navidad!!!

-No puedo alegrarme sin mis dos mejores amigos- contesto Hermione mordiendo una tostada tristemente.

Ginny saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo rosa con las iniciales "GW" en el y seco las lagrimas de su amiga.

-No llores Herms. Mira, si puedes divertirte sin ellos! Además- agrego-, si no quieren hablarte ellos se lo pierden.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione dejando la bandeja en su mesita de noche.

-Lo digo porque tu eres una chica genial, simpática, inteligente...

No pudo terminar porque la morena se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

¤¤¤¤¤

Un rato después, Hermione abrazada a Ginny, dormía profundamente al igual que la otra, que estaba acostada en la cama.

La pelirroja despertó y miro a la muchacha que tenia en sus brazos. Hermione se veía muy tierna dormida, tal vez como... como un ángel. Su piel era pálida y sus labios de un rojo intenso. Era bellísima.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza confundida. No podía ser posible que se estaba... enamorando de una chica!!!

Sin embargo, su corazón decía lo contrario porque latía fuertemente, y, aunque ella se repitiera mil veces "No me puede estar gustando Hermione", ese latido se lo replicaba.

Mientras su confusión aumentaba, la chica que tenia en sus brazos despertó sonriéndole.

Ninguna dijo nada pero sus ojos al parecer, hablaron por ellas. Ambas comenzaron a acercarse. Ginny podía sentir el suave perfume de su amiga, un aroma a flores, a Jazmín.

Sus labios estaban lo suficiente cerca. Estos se juntaron... y justo entonces alguien golpeo la puerta.

Ambas, ruborizadas, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Al llegar allá, las dos agarraron la manija al mismo tiempo. Ginny la soltó rápidamente.

Hermione abrió y vio a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, riendo.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunto la primera con sorna.

Hermione asintió y salió de allí bajando las escaleras, seguida de Ginny.

Cuando ya estaban abajo, una voz dijo fríamente:

-Vaya! Si aquí esta la Arpía rompecorazones-Era Harry.

-O sea que decidiste dar la cara-lo secundo Ron.

-Cállense ambos!-grito Ginny fuera se si-. Son unos imbeciles sin sentimientos! Tu, Ron, quieres que Hermione sienta algo que ella no siente! Y tu, Harry, eres un metiche! Este asunto no te incumbía, pero de todas formas no le das un solo apoyo a tu supuesta mejor amiga!!!!

Todos los Gryffindor's (incluyendo a algunas que venían bajando con su equipaje para irse de Hogwarts esa noche), se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver a la pequeña Weasley gritar así.

Los gritos de Ginny duraron largo rato, pero Hermione no podía dejar de reír por dentro y comparar el parecido de la chica y su madre.

Cuando el griterío termino, Ginny subió a su habitación (la que por suerte ya estaba vacía), seguida por su amiga.

En la sala común ya todos estaban saliendo y olvidando el tema, excepto Ron y Harry que seguían desconcertados.

-¿Qué le paso a Ginny?-pregunto el niño que vivió.

-Que se yo! Nunca...

-¿No crees que tiene razón?

-No...-respondió Ron-. No...

Harry no dijo nada. En el fondo sabia que tenían que conversar con Hermione, pero Ron era demasiado terco como para convencerlo. Así que decidió ir solo.

¤¤¤¤¤

En la habitación ni Ginny ni Hermione habían dicho nada hasta ahora.

-Yo...-murmuro la segunda, pero fue interrumpida por Harry, que acababa de entrar.

-Ginny, Hermione, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Las aludidas asintieron fríamente. El chico se acerco con paso vacilante.

-Herms... yo... yolosientomuchirrimo! 

-Ah?

-Que lo siento. Fui un estúpido! No debí enfadarme así contigo. Ginny tiene razón. No es asunto mío.

Hermione se levanto y abrazo a su amigo.

Un rato después de que Harry se disculpara, Ginny también lo hizo, debido a sus gritos en la sala común ("Te parecías a tu madre" había dicho Harry confirmando los pensamientos de Hermione respecto al tema).

Ahora las dos amigas estaban solas de nuevo y la pelirroja no sabia cual seria la mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos a Hermione.

¤¤¤¤¤

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Ron había escuchado toda la avalancha de disculpas y ahora insistía a Harry de que fueran a escuchar disimuladamente... en otras palabras espiar.

Como su curiosidad y la insistencia de Ron, eran demasiadas, Harry acepto. Fueron hacia la habitación sin esperarse lo que irían a escuchar.

¤¤¤¤¤

En el lugar antes mencionado, dos chicas confundidas trataban de aclarar sus asuntos.

-Mira yo... creo que siento algo -empezó Ginny-. Algo hacia ti... que... es más que amistad... yo creo que... me estoy enamorando de ti.

La chica Weasley tan roja como su cabello, no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Esta, sin embargo, se levanto, tomo ambas manos de Ginny y la obligo a mirarla.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco más a su amiga, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso.

Los brazos de Ginny rodearon el cuello de Hermione, y esta a su vez, la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a si misma.

En la puerta, Ron y Harry, con los ojos como platos, miraban a las chicas por entre la puerta.

-Esta viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunto el chico de cabello azabache.

-Si estas viendo a mi hermana besarse con mi ex novia... si.

¤¤¤¤¤

¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic... porfa denme sus opiniones en los review's ^______^


	2. II Capitulo

Tough Love 

**Por:**

**Willow Malfoy**

~*~ Respondo Review's ~*~

**Jeru**: Gracias por el review ^_^ Ya sabrás que tiene q ver Draco en todo esto... buajajaja * risa maligna* este capitulo definirá mas o menos si es D/G o D/Hr... 

**Karmein**: Thanks!!! En este capitulo Draco hace su aparición ^_~ y ya veras con quien saldrá... Gracias, gracias, gracias...

Thanks por los review's!!!!!!! 

~*~*~

II Capitulo

Luego del incidente, Harry y Ron, decidieron no decirles nada a Ginny y Hermione sobre lo que habían visto. Si ellas quisieran contarles lo harían.

Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Ron se comportara de una calma poco característica en el, estaba muy apenado. Ojala no se "descontrolara" y le dijera a su hermana algo que no debiera decirle.

En cuanto a las susodichas, aun no sabían que hacer, ni como explicarle a alguien lo que sentían una por la otra.

Hermione se levanto la mañana de navidad, muy alegre, tomo sus regalos (aun sin abrir) y fue con Ginny.

La chica estaba completamente dormida. Hermione puso una mano en su mejilla y beso sus labios haciéndola despertar de inmediato.

-Feliz Navidad-le dijo a la pelirroja cuando se separaron.

-A ti también. Ah!-agrego Ginny-, tu regalo.

Saco de su mesita de noche un paquete rojo brillante y se lo dio a Hermione. Ella al mismo tiempo le dio un paquete a Ginny.

-Gracias!- Exclamo Hermione al abrir su regalo y ver una túnica color púrpura ajustada-. Vamos, abre el tuyo!- le apresuro impaciente.

Ginny lo hizo para encontrarse un diario de vida, rosa. En la primera pagina decía:

"Para la chica más dulce y tierna que he conocido, para mi Ginny.

De Hermione Granger"

También, en el regalo había una cadena con medio corazón. Hermione le explico que ella tenía la otra mitad. Seria algo como una pequeña "cadena de amor".

Después de eso, se dedicaron a abrir los demás regalos. Ron le dio a su "ex" un pergamino que tenia escrito la palabra "DISCULPAME" y unos dulces de Hogsmeade. La Sra. Weasley le regalo el típico chaleco a su hija y a la amiga de esta también. Harry, un libro a Hermione y una linda bufanda a Ginny que cambiaba de color según el clima.

Al rato ambas bajaron a desayunar.

En el Gran Salón solo había una mesa la medio (al igual que hacia tres años atrás*), con los profesores: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin (que nuevamente impartía defensa contra las artes oscuras), Flitwick (N/A: se escribía así??? O.o) Mcgonagall  Hagrid. Y en cuanto a los alumnos estaba un chico de 7° de Hufflepuff, Terry Abott de Ravenclaw, una Slytherin de 5° año y Draco Malfoy de la misma casa. Ron y Harry aun no llegaban.

-Bienvenidas- dijo Dumbledore-. Tomen asiento.

Con un movimiento de la varita, acerco dos sillas al lado nada más y nada menos que Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron, corriendo. Los dos se sentaron junto a Ginny y Hermione.

En todo el desayuno Ron pareció bastante sobresaltado, especialmente cuando las chicas lo tocaban.

-Ron ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto Hermione, cuando, al tocar al pelirrojo para pedirle las patatas, este se cayo de su silla.

-No... no me pasa nada- respondió sentándose nuevamente-. Solo... me asustaste, es todo.

-Ah.

Una hora después, Hermione y Ginny, caminaban por el lago, cuando vieron a un chico rubio sentado frente a el. Ambas se acercaron al chico. Este se dio vuelta y, se sorprendieron al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a ellas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto fríamente.

-Lo que nos de la gana- le respondió Ginny lacónicamente-. Al fin y al cabo, podemos hacerlo, no?

-Ah! Y tienen que estar **necesariamente** aquí!

-Solo estábamos caminando- aclaro Hermione-. No te vinimos a molestar precisamente a ti.

Malfoy le lanzo una mirada fulminante y dijo:

-Pues entonces, váyanse!

-¿Qué... qué te paso en la cara?- le pregunto Hermione al ver un corte en su rostro-. En el desayuno... no estabas así.

-Vete, quieres?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y avanzo al lado contrario dispuesta a irse, pero Hermione la detuvo.

-Vamos!-Susurro la pelirroja-. Porque te quieres quedar?!?! El mismo nos echo!!! Además-añadió-, para quieres saber lo que le sucedió?

-No lo se... solo quiero saberlo, si?

-Aun no se van?!?!-grito Malfoy-. Parece que no entienden el _sustantivo_ irse.

-Verbo- corrigió Hermione.

-Que???

-"Irse" es un verbo, no un sustantivo. No puedes conjugar un sustantivo. No puedes decir, por ejemplo, yo lago, tu lago... pero...

-Ya entendí!!!- le espeto el Slytherin molesto, mientras Ginny reía-. Ahora, ¡¿¡¿¡Quieren irse de una vez!?!?!?!

-No nos iremos hasta que nos digas que te sucedió.

-Granger, eres insistente, no? ¿Para que quieres saber?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- murmuro la chica Weasley.

Hermione miro a los dos "interrogadores" sin saber que decir.

¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que le sucediera a Malfoy? Al fin y al cabo... el la había molestado durante casi 6 años... entonces, ¿por qué se preocupaba por el chico?

-No lo se!- exclamo-. Solo me preocupas y no porque!!!

Hermione totalmente roja, se fue hacia el castillo rápidamente. Su novia la siguió.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ya en la sala de trofeos, Ginny se detuvo tras ver a su hermano apoyado en la pared.

-Buscas a tu novia?

-Que??? Ron, ¿Cómo...?

-¿Qué como me entere?- pregunto Ron sarcástico-. Vaya preguntita! Tu más que nadie debería saberlo, no crees? Sus "apasionados" besos en tu habitación...

-Ron, yo...

-No te disculpes ahora hermanita! Debí imaginar que por eso Hermione me dejo...

-No fue por eso y lo sabes bien!!!-grito Ginny-. Ella **no te ama**.

Ron la miro fijamente y muy serio.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás a mamá, eh?-pregunto-. ¿Cómo...?

Ginny lo miro también, con expresión confusa. Su hermano tenia razón. ¿Cómo le explicaría todo a su madre, a su padre, a sus hermanos...? ¿Aceptarían su relación con Hermione? Ya no sabia que pensar y Ron la confundia más... si es que era posible estar más confundida.

-Solo estas celos!!!- le grito la chica-. Celoso de tu hermana! De tu pequeña hermanita.

-Veamos... ¿Qué sentirías si Harry fuera tu novio, rompiera contigo y luego lo encontraras _besándose _conmigo?

-Lastima por Harry- contesto Ginny secamente y alejándose del lugar.

¤¤¤¤¤

* Hermione esta en 6° y Ginny en 5°.

Y aquí termina el 2° chapter de mi fic!!! Espero os haya gustado ^_~ Saludos a todos los mortales, Muggles, brujas, magos, demonios y otros que hayáis leído esto... bye's y gracias por los review's 


	3. III Capitulo

Tough Love 

**Por:**

**Willow Malfoy**

~*~ Respondo Review's ~*~

**Star Ariala**: Muchas gracias nuevamente ^^! Espero te guste tb este capitulo y sorry por no subirlo antes pero estuve castigada toda la semana T___T.  Mil gracias por el review!

**Jeru**: Como se nota que odias el D/Hr ^^U pero tal vez tb haya algo de D/G próximamente! Thanks!

**Battousai Tomoe**: Thanks you! Y beshitos a ti tb ^_~

Muchas gracias x los review's!

~*~*~

III Capitulo 

Mientras Hermione en alguna parte del castillo trataba de aclarar su mente y Ginny y Ron peleaban; Harry caminaba por el tercer piso, aun con las imágenes del beso de las chicas en su mente.

Todo era tan extraño... ¡Extrañísimo! Y no tenia idea de cómo hablar con su amiga respecto al tema. Si al menos fuera un chico... Pero no! Era la hermana de su ex novio! Que complicadas eran las chicas...!

En eso, justo choco con su amiga.

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Camino...¿y tu?

-También.

Una pausa incomoda se produjo entre ambos. Hermione la rompió diciendo:

-Bien... ya me voy.

-Espera!!!-exclamo Harry-. Yo... quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto la chica-.

-Sobre lo de ti y... Ginny.

Ningún comentario.

-Las vi _besándose_ en su habitación.

Hermione la miro asombrada.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

-Ha-Harry, yo... este...-balbuceo ella-.yo...

-¿Te gusta Ginny?

Hermione se ruborizo y dijo con voz cortada:

-Si.

Después de su breve respuesta, salió corriendo.

-Herms, ¿qué te pasa?-Exclamo Ginny, con la que acababa de chocar-. ¿Estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien. Nadie va a entender esto!!!

Ginny se acerco a Hermione y puso una mano en su rostro.

-Te amo-dijo-, y no me interesa lo que piensen los demás.

En seguida ambas se besaron. La pelirroja movió el cabello de Hermione hacia atrás y beso su cuello. En ese momento alguien con una capucha choco con ella. Las chicas no hicieron más que mirar al "alguien" y este a su vez partió rápidamente del lugar. 

- ¿Quién era ese?-pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se. Pero mira! Se le cayo un pergamino.

-Recógelo.

-Hazlo tu.

-No, tu.

-Bueno, bueno, lo haré yo- se resigno Ginny.

Lo agarro del piso y miro a la otra boquiabierta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De quien es?

-Herms... es de, bueno es de... Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba visiblemente sorprendida, pero lo oculto con un vago "Y que?".

-Y lo preguntas?!?! El es **Draco Malfoy.** Además-añadió con cara disgustada-, el pergamino es un sobre y va dirigido a ti.

-A-a mi?!?! ¿Qué dice? Léelo en voz alta.

-Si tu quieres. Dice: "Querida Hermione:"... Vaya! Te dijo **querida **y **Hermione**.

-No me digas que tienes los genes celosos de Ron?- se burlo ella.

-Es mi hermano. En algo nos teníamos que parecer, no crees?

-Sigue leyendo.

-Bien. "Querida Hermione: Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, por favor, ven a la media noche a la puerta del gran Salón. SOLA. Te espero. Draco Malfoy". ¿Vas a ir?

-Bueno, si... Pero-agrego Hermione velozmente al ver la cara de Ginny-, puedes acompañarme.

-La carta si **_SOLA_**- inquirió la pelirroja-. Además, ¿aun crees que ira? Porque nos vio _besándonos_.

-No importa. Iré de todas formas-decidió-. ¿me acompañas, no? 

-Claro que si!

Luego de que decidieron ir ambas, quedaba un asunto por decidir; como irían. Si un profesor las veía merodeando a media noche, seguramente las castigaría. Y Hermione no quería hablar con Harry para pedirle su capa invisible. No después de lo que había pasado.

-Tienes que hablarle algún día.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Oh vamos! ¿Cómo piensas ir?

-No iré-se resigno Hermione.

-Tienes que ir!... quiero saber lo que te iba a decir.

-Pues entonces habla tu con el! No podemos robarle la capa.

Ginny sonrió de una manera sombría.

-Gin... en que... estas pensando? No vamos a robarle a Harry!!!

-No es **robar**. Es tomar prestado. La devolveremos.

A Hermione también se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

¤¤¤¤¤

Y aquí termina el 3° chapter de mi fic!!! Espero os haya gustado ^_~ Saludos a todos los mortales, Muggles, brujas, magos, demonios y otros que hayáis leído esto... bye's y gracias por los review's 


	4. IV Capitulo

**Tough ****Love**

**Por:******

**Willow**** Malfoy******

~*~ Respondo Review's ~*~

**Fatima Gochi**: No estoy segura si Hermy es bi o no n_nU. Gracias por decir que actualizo rápido pero creo que ahora no dirás lo mismo... me demore muchísimo!!! ToT Gracias de todas formas.

**Star**** Ariala: En esté capitulo té enteraras de tus interrogantes, no te preocupes. MUHAS GRACIAS!!! Te aseguro que los besitos si sirven... me dan ánimo!!! ^_~**

**Jeru**: Si te parece telenovela mexicana ahora, espera a leer este capitulo ^_~ En cuanto al D/G... ten paciencia que pondré algo de D/G!!! 

**Popin 182**: Muchas Gracias. Ahora te enteraras de lo que le dirá Draco. Me encanto tu idea!!! Estoy segura de que la usare, thank you. 

**Teisa**: Por supuesto que sigo tu consejo!!! Me encanta esa pareja. Muchas gracias, prometo actualizar más rápido.

**ANUNCIO**: Si les gusta el yuri o el yaoi, entren a en donde las "fundadoras" han hecho un proyecto muy interesante ^-^ 

Muchas gracias x los review's!

~*~*~

IV Capitulo

Ya en el horario acordado, las chicas caminaban por los pasillos oscuros, hasta llegar a la puerta del gran salón. No había nadie.

-Bien-susurro Hermione de golpe-, no hay nadie. Vamonos. 

Ella avanzo, pero Ginny la sujeto por la túnica.

-Vinimos hasta aquí y vamos a esperar.

Resignada, Hermione se detuvo.

Ya había pasado por lo menos media hora y nada del Slytherin. Las dos chicas esperaban sentadas en las escaleras.

-Granger?-pregunto Malfoy, apareciendo frente a ellas.

La chica salió de la capa.

-Aquí estoy-dijo.

-Supongo que viniste con la pelirroja.

-Sí, y?

-Solo suponía que querías estar con ella solas... quizás para besarse...

Draco dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero Hermione la sujeto del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

-Primero que nada, yo soy libre de besar a quien quiera y en segundo, tu no tienes ningún derecho a sacarme en cara si beso o no a Ginny. Y otra cosa; ¿para que me llamaste?- la chica dijo esto todo muy rápido.

-Bien-dijo Malfoy-, ya que tu diste tus puntos, yo daré los míos. Primero yo ***no* tenia pensado venir después de ese beso, ahora, que se me haya perdido la carta y que, justamente tu la hayas encontrado, es distinto. Y segundo, te llame para... decirte lo que me paso en la cara-mintió Draco. **

¤¤¤¤¤

Mientras esta curiosa conversación se desarrollaba, en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor tenia lugar un dialogo un tanto extraño.

-¿Seguro que no esta en tu baúl?-dijo Ron, refiriéndose a la capa invisible se su amigo.

-Estoy seguro!!! No esta por ningún lado-grito Harry haciendo ademanes.

-Lo necesitamos. Sirius nos espera.

-Eso ya lo se!!! No tienes porque repetirlo.

Para detener a Harry, Ron dijo de inmediato:

-Bien, bien, y tu no tienes porque enojarte. Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sirius nos espera en la torre de astronomía desde hace casi media hora.

-Vamos sin la capa. No podemos dejarlo esperando.

-Ok, vamos.

Los chicos decididos se encaminaron a la torre de astronomía.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny (ya sin la capa) y Hermione, escuchaban a Draco, que empezaba a contar lo que le había sucedido en su rostro.

-Fue... fueron algunos compañeros. Ya saben, "mini – mortifagos".

-Tengo dos preguntas-interrumpió Ginny-. ¿Por qué te golpearon? Y ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo si no están en el castillo?  

-Ustedes saben que mi padre es mortifago, cierto?

-¿Quién no lo sabe?-volvió a interrumpir la pelirroja.

-El en un principio-siguió Draco haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción-, quería que yo fuera uno. Obviamente yo me opuse, hasta que mi padre se resigno. Pero alguien, no sé como, escucho todo el asunto y se lo contó a mis compañeros. Y ellos seguramente, creían que golpeándome, lograrían cambiar mi decisión. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta numero dos; son mortifagos. Entran y salen del castillo cuando quieren.

-Pero hay protecciones. Es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts-objeto Hermione. 

-Estando al servicio del señor tenebroso, pueden hacer ciertas cosas que parecen imposibles. 

Justo entonces sintieron voces susurrantes.

Hermione se sobresalto y recordó algo que ahora parecía ser muy importante, esa noche tenían, ella, Harry y Ron, que reunirse con Sirius Black. 

Tomo a Ginny y a Draco del brazo y los arrastro a un armario cercano.

-¡¿Qué haces, Granger?!

-Nos escondemos. Harry y Ron vienen. Tienen que reunirse con... alguien en la torre de astronomía. Lo había olvidado.

Afuera, los dos Gryffindor acababan de sentir pasos.

¿Qué fue eso?

-Alguien más anda por aquí-sentencio de inmediato Harry-. Vamos! Hay que ir a ver a S... Hocicos. 

_Un rato después..._

-Ginny, ¿puedes ver si Ron y Harry ya se fueron?

-Claro.

La chica salió del armario.

-Granger-dijo Draco-, no era por lo de mi herida por lo que te llamaba.

-eh... y porque era?

-Este... yo...

Malfoy sujeto a Hermione por los hombros y la acerco a el.

Sus labios se juntaron en un calido beso.

En ese momento Ginny vio a ambos. Ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que la pelirroja profirió un sollozo.

Hermione se separo bruscamente de Draco, agarro la capa de invisibilidad del piso y corrió hacia Ginny.

-Gin´ por favor espera!!! Yo…

-No me digas nada, si!?!?! Solo quiero ir a mi cama ahora.

-Escúchame. No quise...

-A.D.I.O.S!!!-gritó la chica corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

¤¤¤¤¤

Mientras esté conflicto se armaba, Harry y Ron hablaban con Sirius. Su ahijado ya le había contado lo que había sucedido con Hermione y Ginny para ver si Sirius les podía dar algún consejo. 

-Ron, Harry, ¿Hermione es su mejor amiga?

-Por supuesto!-gritaron ambos chicos al unísono. 

-Pues entonces traten de que ella sea feliz-razono el animago-. Dejen que haga lo que ella estime conveniente. Ahora en cuanto a tu hermana Ron, creo que deberías perdonarla, no?  

Ron asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que sí. Fui muy duro con ella.

-Bien chicos-exclamo de pronto Sirius-, debo dejarlos. Cualquier cosa importante, solo escríbanme.

Después de la despedida los Gryffindor's regresaron a su habitación. Les causo mucha impresión encontrar la capa invisible en la cama de Harry. 

¤¤¤¤¤

Al día siguiente en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor (5° curso), dormía placidamente Ginny, aunque, por su rostro, se notaba que había llorado.

Hermione Granger se acerco a la cama de la chica, con expresión cuidadosa.

-Ginny...?-susurro.

Pero esta no pareció estar despierta, así que la morena se sentó en la cama al lado de Ginny y comenzo a acariciar sus largos y rojos cabellos con delicadeza.

-Te quiero muchísimo. Ojala escucharas lo que tengo que decirte...

-Soy toda oídos.

La pequeña Weasley se acababa de despertar. Se sento también en la cama y abrazo a Hermione.

-Debi haberte escuchado anoche.

-No hay problema, te entiendo.

-Y que es precisamente lo que me ibas a decir?

Hermione le contó lo sucedido.

-Olvidemos esto-dijo Ginny-. Solo quiero que sigamos juntas...

Rodeo el cuello de Hermione con sus brazos y se recostaron lentamente en la cama mientras se besaban. La susodicha puso sus manos en la cadera de la pelirroja y comenzó a subirlas por su blusa.

-Uff! Hace calor aquí-dijo una voz.

-Calor, Ron? La cosa esta que arde.

Harry y Ron eran los que habían entrado. Las chicas se separaron muy rápido.

-Vinimos a hablar con ustedes.

¤¤¤¤¤

Y aquí termina el 4° chapter de mi fic!!! Espero os haya gustado ^_~ Saludos a todos los mortales, Muggles, brujas, magos, demonios y otros que hayáis leído esto... bye's y gracias por los review's.


End file.
